Gunsword RPG Class Styles and Talents
= Class Styles (1 per Character) = Combat style your character’s speciality in combat. Each character receives 2 Combat Styles and 1 Combat Talent. This is where you decide if your character will be fighting from a distance or close range, with a gun or with magic. Will your character try to take damage or avoid it completely. Take time to read through the style you pick. Remember, knowing what you can do will help you do what you want to do. “Spark” : Caster (1.0) Sparkcraft 1. After each Long Rest, Designate a number of Sparks equal to your level as Specialized Spark. * These Specialized Spark are recharged after a long rest. * These Specialized Spark hold an extra charge of energy. * When you Level your Character, make a Sparkcraft Check, Obtain any Spark which you beat the DC. ** Primary: DC 0 // Secondary: DC 15 // Manufactured: DC 25 3. Metacraft: Select a Metacraft to learn. Change metacraft after 1 week of practice. * Careful: You may select the targets affected by your Sparkspells in the area of effect. * Empowered: You may re-roll all damage for the damage dealt by your Sparkspells once. * Distant: Double the Range of your Sparkspells. 5. You Recharge half your assigned Specialized Spark after a short rest. * You may expend an extra charge of one of your Specialized Spark to charge a Spent Spark. 7. Intensify: When casting a Spark Spell from a Specialized Spark you may use one Intensify. * Intensified Spak Spells shatter the Spark. ** Extended: Intensify the spell to double the duration of the Sparkspell. ** Persistent: Intensify the spell to make creatures save twice against the Sparkspell’s effects. ** Creative: Intensify the spell to have the Sparkspell create double the amount of Material. ** Quicken: Intensify the spell to use a Swift to cast the Sparkspell. * Shattered Sparks can not hold any charge, nor be used for any crafting, and hold no value. * One Shattered Spark can be restored during a Long Rest, beating the appropriate Sparkcraft DC. ** Primary: DC 10 // Secondary: DC 15 // Manufactured: DC 30 9. Intensify Metacraft: Metacraft with Sparkspells that is not Intensified, can Intensify Metacraft. * Sparkspells using an Intensified Metacraft shatter the Spark, using the original and new effects. ** (Careful) Seeking: Careful Sparkspells can affect locations/targets without line of sight (Avoids Concealment/Cover). ** (Empowered) Maximized: Empowered Sparkspells deal Maximum Damage. ** (Distant) Covering: Distant Sparkspells have double the measure for Areas of Effect. Spark/Magic (Link)'' “Grip” : Warrior (1.0) HAND 1. Mastery: Gain Mastery points equal to (½ Level + HAND) Expend one of these points to perform a Maneuver (1/Round). Re-gain 1 Mastery point when you incapacitate a target. Mastery points replenish after a Short Rest (2 Hours) * Precision Maneuver: Roll your next attack twice taking the higher roll. * Lunge Maneuver: Your attacks this round hit targets 5 ft further than you can normally attack. * Sweep Maneuver: Choose one of your attacks to roll against two targets (Same roll for attack and damage). * Bullrush Maneuver: Choose one of your attacks to push a target back 5ft with an Attack (Deals Damage). * Trip Maneuver: Choose one of your attacks to knock its target prone (No Damage). * Sunder Maneuver: You may attack a targets equipment with an Attack (No Damage). ** Disarm: The Target drops their weapon (Picking it up triggers an AoO). ** Strip: Reduce the Target's Armor AC by 2. 3. Defense Mastery: Spend a Mastery point as a Immediate action in response to an attack. (In addition) * Brunt: Gain DR against a Physical attack equal to (HAND + ½ Level) * Evasive: Increase your AC by (½ Level) against a single attack. * Riposte: If an enemy misses a melee attack against you, they provoke an AoO from you. 5: Bonus Reaction: You gain an Additional Reaction per round. 7: Duck Mastery: Spend a Mastery point to Reroll a Reflex Saving Throw, but you must fall Prone. You also avoid all damage and effects instead of receiving any partial effects. * Flipper Kick: If you are prone, you may stand as part of an attack action without penalty nor provoking an AoO. 9: Recoil: When a creature confirms a critical hit against you, Spend two Mastery points to negate the Critical Hit. (Treating the attack as if it had just hit normally instead) “Cloak” : Rouge (1.0) EYES 1: Sneak Attack: Your attacks deals bonus Precision Damage +1d6 (Target must be flat-footed or be flanked). Critical strikes deal double damage on a confirmed Critical hit. Ranged is limited to 30ft or the weapons first range increment (Whichever is shorter). Can not affect area of effect. * Bonus 1d6 Precision damage every Odd level afterwards. 3: Point Discipline: Select a Discipline, Once you select, it takes 1 week to change Discipline. * Pressure: Whenever you perform a Sneak Attack you may add your EYES to Attack and Damage. If you already add EYES to your Attack or Damage, you add ½ your Level Instead. * Vital: A successful Sneak Attack causes Bleed damage over EYES rounds (Does not Stack). Dealing 1d6 Bleed damage each round ( Heal DC: 10 + HAND+ ½ Level). * Breaking: A successful Sneak Attack causes the Target to be only able to move at half speed for EYES rounds. They also take a penalty to HAND and BODY saves, HAND and BODY skill checks equal to your Level. 5: Focused Opportunity: You can deal sneak attack damage to a target as long as they are in combat with an ally. 7: Premeditated Execution: Action : Make a Single Attack, Roll four times and take the highest roll for your attack. * Any attack that is not Critical Hit, Misses. Any Attack that is not a Critical Hit, Deals Zero Damage. 9: Instruction: Select an Instruction, Once you select, it takes 1 week to change Instruction. * Dawn: You may add Sneak Attack damage with Sparkspells, if normally a ranged Attack would Sneak Attack. If the target successfully saves, Sneak attack Damage is halved. Only a single target can suffer Sneak Attack Damage. Minute Sparkcraft Check to recharge a spent Spark-Cryst (DC 10). * Eclipse: You may make Stealth Checks without cover. * Twilight: When you successfully use Deception, you may attack the target (flat-footed) as a Free. “Bracer” : Berserker (1.0) BODY 1: Battle Trance: Swift Enter a Trance a number of rounds between rests equal to (BODY + Level) (2 Hours of Rest). Take half physical damage (Physical Resistance). Movement speed is increased by 5ft. Gain +2 to all Saves and Athletics Checks. Automatically ends when you fall Unconscious. 3: Pathfinder: You select a Path that affects your Trance. Once you select a path, it takes 1 week to change to another. * Mountain: You are resistant to elemental (Fire, Electricity, Cold and Acid) damage as well as physical. * River: You do not trigger AoO when moving while raged. * Tempest: Enemies adjacent to you are considered Flanked by you to all melee attacks. * Wrath: While Raged gain Extra Attack. Can’t make ranged attacks, Can’t make Skill checks, except Athletics. 5: Entranced Focus: You may add BODY to the damage of any attacks which you would add your HAND. 7: Fate Vision: Select a Vision. Once you select a Vision, it takes 1 week to change. During a Trance use a Swift to enter your Vision. * Light: While in Vision, you may end the visionFree to negate one effect that affects you. * Void: While in Vision, you may end the vision Free to negate one hit against you. * Frenzy: While in Vision, you may attack with a Swift. 9: Rhythm to Caution: If a creature confirms a critical hit against you, you may end your Trance to cancel the hit entirely. * Trance Hard: You do not fall Unconscious when your hit points fall below 0. “Trigger’ : Marksman (1.0) EYES 1. Grit: Gain Grit points equal to ( ½ Level + EYES). Grit replenishes whenever you incapacitate a target with a ranged weapon or make successful save. You regain all your Grit after a Complete rest (4 Hours Minimum). * Deadly Mark: Spend 1 Grit point, to add 1d6 damage to your Ranged weapon damage of your next attack. * Twitchy Dodge: Spend 1 Grit to 5ft step and gain +2 AC against a Ranged Attack. You may also choose to go prone for the +4 to AC bonus vs Ranged Attacks. * Trigger Mastery: As long as you have 1 Grit Point, you may reload one step faster (Standard is now a Move). Spend 1 Grit Point to reload as a Swift action. Spend 1 Grit point to automatically fix a misfire as a Swift action. 3. Jumpstart’s Initiative: As long as you have at least 1 Grit point, you have a +2 to your Initiative. Spend 1 Grit point to take First in initiative, however you are staggered for the round. * Resolve: As long as you have 1 Grit point you suffer no penalties for shooting at a target engaged with an ally. Spend 1 Grit to make a ranged attack ignoring Cover, Concealment or any penalties from the Automatic Weapon Feature. * Hilt Whip: For 1 Grit point Standard you may make a surprise melee attack (target is flat footed against this attack). If you deal damage they are also knocked prone. 5. Aim True: As long as you have 1 Grit point you may add EYES to your damage rolls. * Critical Satisfaction: Whenever you threaten a target with a Critical Hit, you regain 1 Grit point (Melee or Ranged). 7. Targeting: Spend 1 Grit point and a Action to make a special ranged attack. * Arm: On a hit the target drops 1 held item of the Gunslinger’s Choice (Disarm). (No Damage Dealt) * Head: On a hit the target is staggered for the next round. (Still Takes Damage) * Leg/Wing: On a hit the target is knocked prone (Trip), if the target is Flying it falls 20ft instead. (Still Takes Damage) * Body: On a hit the target is pushed 10ft. (Still Takes Damage) * Near-Miss: On a hit the target becomes flat-footed to all attacks until the start of its next turn. (No Damage Dealt) 9. Stopshot: As long as you have 1 Grit point, you may make AoO at Range. Creatures that move within your first range increment trigger AoO with your Ranged Weapon. * Deadeye: Spend 1 Grit point to double your weapon range increment for 1 Round. “Fuse’ : Grenadier (1.0) MIND 1. Make Bombs: You create (Level + MIND) Bombs during full rests (4 Hours Minimum). * Bombs: Ranged Attack that deals MIND + 1d6 (½ Level) (Physical Damage), and splashes 5ft for minimum damage. * People other than you trying to use these bombs are not Proficient (They do not add their Proficiency Bonus). * Bombs have no weight for you, when held by other creatures they have 1 Weight. * All Bombs/Explosives become inert during a Full/Complete rest (Recycled). * Hits against targets Touch AC, HAND Save for Half (DC: 10 + MIND +½ Level). ** Bomb Damage is considered Physical Damage. 3. Genie Spark Bomb : Minute You can consume a unit of Spark to make a Genie Spark Bomb. A Genie gains the benefits of Spark and inherits the Spark’s Range, AoE, Features, Weakness and Damage Type. A Genie’s damage deals 1d6 for every (½ Level) to all targets in it’s new Area of Effect instead of minimum damage. 5. Stabilizer: Minute you can select any number of people to gain proficient with one of your bombs. * Hour Make a Bomb, it becomes inert after 24 Hours. These bombs have 1 Weight (even for you). 7. Monstrous Ordinance: You may dedicate half of your bombs to create a Monstrous Ordnance. This Ordinance require a Complete Rest (8 Hours Minimum) to construct. * Chimera Mine: Action Set up. A (120ft) remote activated (Swift/Move) bomb that detonates in a 120ft Cone. The Chimera deals MIND + 1d6(½ Level) to all targets in the area of effect (unless they have cover). Reflex Save for Half Damage. * Wyvern Rocket: Action to fire a hard tip missile that travels 240ft and that htis Touch AC and bypasses Armor DR of the target. The Wyvern deals MIND + 1d6 (Level) to the target and splashes 15ft for minimum damage.Reflex Save for Half Damage. 9. Type Modification: Minute to modify an Explosive to have specific functions. Only one Mod per Bomb. * Titan: Deal double damage to Structures but half to other types. * Kraken: Functions Underwater and deal full damage in splash zone. No Splash zone out of Water. * Griffin: Bomb deals half damage, clears away cloud and gas effects in target and splash zone. “Lace” : Duelist (1.0) SOUL 1. Style: Gain Style points equal to ( ½ Level + SOUL). Style replenish when you confirm a critical hit or incapacitate a target with a melee weapon with a free hand. You regain all your Style after a full rest (4 Hours Minimum). * Derring-Do: Spend 1 Style to re-roll an Acrobatics or Athletics skill check, you add your SOUL to the new check. * Dodge Style: 1 Style to make a 5ft step and gain + SOUL AC vs a Melee attack. Once per Round. You lose 5ft of movement from your next move phase, and can’t 5ft step. You provoke AoO on all other adjacent enemies * Opportune Parry and Riposte: Spend 1 Style to make an attack against a melee attack against you. If your attack is greater than their Attack, their attack misses. If you still have at least 1 Style, you may make an AoO against them, they are flat-footed against this attack. 3. Presence or Prudence (Select one) It takes 1 week of practice to swap. * Presence: As long as you have 1 Style, Your threat range increases by 5ft. Whenever you make an AoO, you may move 5ft (Triggers AoO). * Prudence: As long as you have 1 Style, You do not trigger AoO while moving. Use Acrobatic Traverse to instead cause melee targets to lose their EYES to AC against your next attack. 5. Grace: Spend 1 Style Point to increase your initiative by SOUL, you may do this after you’ve rolled. * Rising Star: If you have 1 Style point you do not trigger AoO when standing from prone. Style Stand from prone as a Swift action. 7. Saunter: Saunter is equal to (10 + ½ your Level + remaining Style points) * Blade Menace: 1/Round if you have 1 Style point, you may Demoralize or Feint as a Swift when you hit. ** Demoralize: Target makes a Will Save against your Saunter or suffers a -2 to their attacks for one round. ** Feint: Target makes a Will Save against your Saunter or lose their EYES to AC against your next attack 9. Elegance or Eloquence (Select one) It takes 1 week of practice to swap. * Elegance: You melee weapon Critical Threat Range increases by 2 as long as you have 1 Style. * Eloquence: Your melee weapon Critical Modifier is increased by 1 as long as you have 1 Style. = Character Talents: (2 per Character) = Vanguard (0.5) BODY 2. Jump Points: Gain Jump equal to (2+BODY). * Power Jump: Action Jump Fly up to your Movement speed plus 5ft per Level as a Power Jump. ** If you Power Jump onto or at an enemy in line of sight, you may execute an Aerial Charge Attack (Bonus Damage) ** The distance you travel for the Aerial Charge is up to the maximum distance of you can Power Jump. * Power Point Landing: As long as you have 1 Jump, fall damage is halved and you don’t fall prone from falls. Spend a Jump point to completely ignore all Fall Damage. 6. Power Full Sprint: Action Jump double your moment speed for the next 2 rounds. 10. Power Clench: Action Jump Gain a Bonus to Athletics checks equal to your Level for the next 5 Rounds. Bastion (0.5) BODY Soak damage harder than a paper towel roll with a vacuum stuck up its hole! 2: Brunt: Gain a Number of Brunt Dice (1d6) Equal to (2 + BODY) 1/Round Roll any number of Brunt Dice to Gain a Bonus to a Save or DR equal to your roll. 6: Shrug it Off: Swift You may use 2 Brunt Die to recover or ignore a condition. Ignore the effects of a lasting condition for 1 Round (Fear, Poison, Confusion, Stunned, Dazed). To Stand from Prone (Without AoO), Regain EYES to AC for the Round, or Break from Grapple 10: Holding On: You gain an Additional 4 Brunt Dice. Sentinel (0.5) HAND Be fast, be good at fast, be so good at fast that other fast good doers can even faster that you! 2: Vigilance:You have a Stress threshold equal to (2 + HAND). Each hour of rest relives 2 Stress. Whenever you fail a Save or HAND based check you may gain a Stress point to retry the Save/Check (1/Check). As long as you are not past your Stress threshold you have Evasion. When you succeed a HAND Save you avoid all damage and effects instead of receive any partial effects. 6. Alert Mind: As long as you are not past your Stress threshold have Uncanny Dodge. You can not be caught flat footed in Surprise Rounds and/or by Hidden Enemies. 10. Split Second: Retry a HAND, EYES or BODY skill check that you just failed (1/Check). You may also spend a point for an ally that you had aided in their skill check. Journeyman (0.5) MIND Have a Lightsaber, I mean magical blade of... LIGHTSABER! LIGHTSABER! HAVE A LIGHTSABER 2. Jeweler: Gain a number of Forge Points equal to (2+ MIND). * Retry: Forge Immediately retry a failed Sparkcraft check. * Recycle: Minutes to Recharge a Spent Spark Cryst. ** Hour to convert two units of Spark Ammo into a new Spark Cryst (type can vary). * Recall: Action (Sparkcraft DC:15) to recall energy used to Spark Enhance or Spark Weapon. 6. Smithy: You may Spark Enhance weapons in the possession of your allies. * Spark Weapon: Move Forge Create a Melee Weapon from Spark for (MIND) minutes (Spends Spark). ** The Weapon adds MIND to Melee Damage rolls. ** The Weapon is enhanced by the Spark used to create the weapon (+1 to Attack and +1d6 to Damage). ** The Weapon can not be enhanced by Spark. * Ignite: Forge To Enhance a weapon as a Free. 10. Artisan: You can create more advanced forms out of Spark. * Spark Shooter: MoveForge You may Create a Ranged Weapon from Spark for (MIND) minutes. ** The weapon is created loaded with Spark Ammunition of the same type. Bows come with 4 arrows. ** The weapon can not be enhanced by Spark. ** You may use Recall on a Spark Shooter as a Swift. * Commissions: You can Enhance weapons up to 30ft away. Martial Artist (0.5) EYES Swipe Right! Swiper Left! Swipe the swip you swap to slap the sap with snippity snap! 2. Focus: Gain a Number of Focus equal to (2 + EYES) Only spend one of these points once per round. * Focus Strike: For 1 Focus point you may make an additional Unarmed/Monk attack in a Full Attack. * Focus Punch: For 1 Focus point you may make all Monk/Unarmed Melee attacks adding your EYES. * Foucus Jump: For 1 Focus point Gain +20 to you next Acrobatics Check. 6. Focus Defence: Spend an additional Focus point as a Immediate action in response to an attack. (In addition) * Reinforce: For 1 Focus point you may Increase DR by (½ Level + EYES) against a single attack. * Counter Throw: If an enemy melee attack misses you, Spend 1 Focus point to move them to any square next to you. 10. Soul Clear: Standard Spend 1 Focus point to remove a status effect affecting you. Leader (0.5) SOUL Believe in the allies who believe in the you that believes in them, cause you believe it will help them believe believing! 2: Inspiration: Gain a Number of Inspiration Dice Equal to (2 + SOUL) You may grant inspiration within 30ft of you as a Swift. Inspiration can be used to increase an Attack, Saving Throw, or Skill Check. (Inspiration Die Size: 1d6). 6: Combat Inspiration: Inspiration can be used to increase Damage. A Reaction can be used to let inspiration increase AC. (Inspiration Die Size:1d8). 10: Inspired: You may use an inspiration to inspire yourself for an ability checks (Skill, Initiative, Attack) and saving throws . (Inspiration Die Size:1d10). Judge (0.5) Combat Shout out sh*t that will invigorate your team with power! Shout powerful sh*t! Invigorate powerful sh*ts! 2. Judgement: Swift Select a Judgement to apply the bonus to affect self and all allies within 30ft. Bonus: +1 // Uses per Rest: 1 * Destruction: Gain Bonus to Damage Rolls. * Justice: Gain Bonus to Attack Rolls. * Protection: Gain Bonus to AC. * Purity: Gain Bonus to Saving Throws. * Resiliency: Gain Bonus DR/- 6. Equity: You may apply two types of Judgments. Bonus: +2 // Uses per Rest: 2 10. Accentuate: You may proclaim the same Judgement twice. Bonus: +3 // Uses per Rest: 3 Champion (0.5) Combat Yell at your enemies! Yell at them good! Yell at your allies about the enemies! Yell at them GOOD! YELL GOOD! 2. Challenge: Swift Select a Stance and target, deal bonus damage equal to your Level to the target. Bonus: +1 // Uses per Rest: 1 * Competition: Gain bonus to Skill Checks against the Target. Proficient in Contested Skill Checks vs Target. * Protection: Gain a bonus to AC against attacks from the Target. Attacking Allies triggers AoO. * Vengeance: Gain a bonus Attacks against the Target. Move 5ft Faster when moving to attack target. 6. Translation: When you incapacitate the target of your challenge you may transfer the challenge to another target. Bonus: +2 // Uses per Rest: 2 10. Ultimatum: When the target tries to move away from you further than 30ft, they receive the Shaken Condition. Bonus: +3 // Uses per Rest: 3 Scholar (0.5) All Use the power of observation! Stare into their souls! Stare into their hearts! Stare into Darkness! 2. Study Target: Move Gain a bonus to Attack and Damage rolls. Also gain bonus to Academics, Engineering, Investigation, Heal, Perception, Survival, Deception, and Sense Motive checks vs the Target. The DC of your Abilities are increased by the bonus against a target within 30ft. Bonus: +1 // Uses per Rest: 1 6 Faster Comprehension: Study target now can be executed as a Swift. Bonus: +2 // Uses per Rest: 2 10 Photographic Memory: 1/Round When you Hit a target, study them as Free. Bonus: +3 // Uses per Rest: 3 Specialist (0.5) feats 2. Feat. 4. Feat. 6. Feat. Feat's List (Link)